Disposable wipes are often sold in disposable wipe containers. The wipes are typically sheets of paper or cloth and may be dry or pre-moistened. For example, in healthcare facilities, disposable pre-moistened wipes often include disinfectant or sanitizing formulas. Wipes intended for use on infant skin are also typically sold as pre-moistened wipes.
In many conventional dispensers, it is advantageous to provide a wipe dispenser to house the disposable wipe cartridges. Dispensers often include a lid to cover the wipe cartridge and wipes when not in use. Even in the closed position, ambient air may pass through spaces between lid and the dispenser (or through other apertures in the dispenser) and into the wipe cartridge. Over time, the air dries out the pre-moistened wipes, rendering the wipes less desirable or even unfit for their intended use. Air gaps in the dispenser may also allow bacteria to enter into the interior of the wipe cartridge.
Conventional dispensers also often require surface space, such as on a tabletop, countertop, or the like, which is not always readily available. For example, in healthcare facilities, such as a doctor's exam room, there is typically not much surface space to rest a conventional dispenser. In many such offices, there is only a very small countertop with a sink for washing of hands, etc., and such countertops are often already occupied via swabs, facial tissue, and other daily use items (e.g., electronics, such as computer terminals, handouts or brochures, boxes with gloves, etc.).
In addition to being a problem with lack of surface space, it is also often desired to keep medical related items off of surfaces so that these healthcare facilities can be cleaned more easily and thoroughly. When dispensers are left on a surface they require the cleaning personnel to move them to clean the surface underneath and sometimes they do not get moved leaving the surface underneath untouched. To solve this, many items used in healthcare facilities are wall mounted. Wall mounted items are typically not readily removable/replaceable and often require extra labor to install, remove and replace, and to ensure proper alignment or installation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dispenser and methods relating to same that overcome the aforementioned limitations and which further provide capabilities, features and functions, not available in current dispensers
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. References to top, left, front, right and other points of direction are for internal reference and are not intended to limit the orientation of the dispenser in use.